


Тайна личности

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, sudden coming-out, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мнению Ванса, трахаться они могли только под одеялом, исключительно в тёмное время суток и не иначе как в миссионерской позе. Словно им было не по двадцать лет, а по шестьдесят, и они только что высадились на берег Америки с палубы «Мэйфлауэра».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна личности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе: смотреть на возмущённого Ванса было приятно. Он даже не кричал — больше отчитывал, словно Робби было пять лёт и он разбил любимую матушкину чашку.

Спустя пару минут Ванс выдохся и прекратил нарезать по комнате круги.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — спросил он.

— Слушаю, конечно.

— Ну и что я только что сказал?

— Что я плохой мальчик, и меня нужно наказать?

— О боже. — Ванс растёр ладонями лицо. — Ну что за напасть.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — со смешком сказал Робби, — я правда всё понял. Никогда не называть тебя Вансом, когда на тебе этот кошмарный плащ. Если хочешь, я могу называть тебя Справедливостью всегда.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, и Ванс инстинктивно отступил назад, упираясь задницей в стол.

— Даже когда на тебе вообще ничего нет, — закончил Робби.

Ванс моментально залился краской. Из них двоих так легко краснеть должен был светловолосый Робби, но выбить из него румянец было не в пример сложнее — спасибо всем травмам, переливаниям и скверной циркуляции крови. Чтобы заставить смутиться Ванса, достаточно было напомнить ему, что они спят вместе.

Даже без подробностей.

— Слушай, — пробормотал Ванс, старательно отворачиваясь и пытаясь перехватить Робби за запястья, — это правда не лучшее время. Правда.

По мнению Ванса, трахаться они могли только под одеялом, исключительно в тёмное время суток и не иначе как в миссионерской позе. Словно им было не по двадцать лет, а по шестьдесят, и они только что высадились на берег Америки с палубы «Мэйфлауэра».

— Почему? — спросил Робби, а когда Ванс попытался ему ответить — заткнул его поцелуем.

Для такого отъявленного пуританца Ванс слишком легко поддавался на провокации. Да и его тело пуританские взгляды владельца явно не разделяло.

Робби скользнул рукой вниз и сжал член Ванса сквозь ткань джинсов. Ванс хрипло застонал ему в рот, попытался вывернуться, но двигаться ему было некуда — позади него был стол, а перед ним стоял Робби.

— А что если сюда сейчас зайдёт миссис Александер? — прошипел Ванс, пока Робби вылизывал и прикусывал кожу на его шее.

— Ну упс, — со смехом отозвался Робби, поцеловал его в угол рта и опустился на колени.

— Робби, — попытался одёрнуть его Ванс, но Робби уже стянул с него джинсы. Он прошёлся языком по всей длине его члена и взял в рот головку, не сводя взгляда с лица Ванса.

В глазах у того стоял ужас.

— Р-робби, — снова попытался Ванс, пытаясь оттянуть его за волосы, но Робби только засмеялся.

Когда Ванс начинал нервничать, он всегда выговаривал букву "р" длинно, раскатисто, словно прокатывал её на языке; у Робби от этого капитально сносило крышу. Он подался вперёд, глубоко насаживаясь на член. Глотка тут же спазматически сжалась, и Ванс застонал так громко, что Робби пришлось отстраниться и цыкнуть на него.

Ванс зажал ладонью рот. Он выглядел так, словно не мог решить, злиться ему или забить.

Робби ухмыльнулся, облизал губы и взял в рот член, старательно обводя языком головку. Он снова глубоко насадился; Ванс инстинктивно двинул бёдрами, но Робби прижал его ладонями к столу. Он засмеялся, и от вибрации в его горле Ванса всего передёрнуло.

— Так, хватит, — хрипло сказал он, сгрёб Робби за воротник футболки и потянул наверх, а когда тот навалился сверху, схватил его пальцами за подбородок и поцеловал.

Свободной рукой он скользнул в штаны Робби, обхватил оба их члена и принялся неловко дрочить.

Теперь Робби даже не целовался — просто лизал и прихватывал зубами губы, тяжело и хрипло дыша, и шарил руками по груди и животу Ванса под рубашкой. От того, как сокращались и двигались под пальцами мышцы (или от того, что Ванс всё быстрее двигал рукой и всё сильнее сжимал пальцы), Робби по позвоничнику продирала нервная дрожь.

— Боже, Ванс, — прошептал он ему в рот и не сдержался. — Или мне называть тебя Справедливостью?

— Просто заткнись, — выдохнул в ответ Ванс.

Он подался вперёд, укусил Робби за шею и кончил с тяжёлым глухим стоном. Рука у него тряслась, и Робби положил сверху свою ладонь, размазывая сперму по обоим их членам.

Теперь он никуда не торопился, скользил вверх-вниз с мучительной неторопливостью. Ванс слегка дрожал. Робби приобнял его за шею, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и прижался к его виску губами.

Ему хватило пяти минут, чтобы закончить.

— Ну что, — отдышавшись, сказал он, пока Ванс искал салфетки или ненужную тряпку, — стоило того?

Уши у Ванса покраснели. Робби с удовольствием смотрел, как румянец ползёт вниз по шее, на которой уже наливался красным засос. Когда Ванс его заметит, точно будет скандал. Робби его почти предвкушал.

— Я просто думаю, что заниматься этим нужно... в тех местах, где этим положено заниматься, — проворчал Ванс, оттирая тряпкой себя и Робби.

— Ты бухтишь, как старик. — Робби потянулся к нему за поцелуем, и на этот раз Ванс перехватил инициативу, словно хотел поставить точку.

Целоваться ему нравилось. Наверное, за это его в воскресной школе в угол не ставили.

Робби как раз раздумывал, не перейти ли им ко второму раунду, когда скрипнула дверь. Они отшатнулись друг от друга почти сразу же, но момент был упущен: на пороге стоял Сэм и смотрел на них расширившимися глазами.

— Блядь, — сказал он и стремительно захлопнул дверь.

— Блядь, — повторил Ванс и прежде, чем Робби успел одарить его потрясённым взглядом, вылетел вслед за Сэмом, на ходу подтягивая джинсы.

Робби не выдержал и расхохотался.


End file.
